More Than Friends
by BroccolliJuice
Summary: For Izumo Kamizuki no-one is more important than his best friend Kotetsu Hagane but what will happen when feelings more than friendship start to grow? Note - developing yaoi story
1. Lucky

"Kotetsu!!" He collapses after the devastating blow that could kill him. "Kotetsu!!" I run over to him, blood pours out of a gash in his stomach. I take him in my arms and hold him close. "Kotetsu… Kotetsu." Tears start rolling down my cheek. "Izumo…" he whispers, "I…" he coughs up blood and groans from the pain. "Shhh Kotetsu, you'll be fine. I know it. I'll make sure of it." I can't stop the tears from rolling down my cheeks. I take one of his hands in mine. "I love you…" I don't know what to say to him. "I love you too buddy. Hang in there." Sakura runs over and starts healing him but he goes limp and breathless. "Izumo!" I look up, tears continuously flowing. "Yes Asuma-sensei?" He looks down at me and my best friend whom I cradle in my arms. "Take him back to the village, take him to Tsunade. Shikamaru! You go with him. Make sure Kotetsu is seen to as soon as you get there. There is still some life in him so you'll have to be quick." I stand up and carefully throw Kotetsu over my shoulder. "What a drag." Shikamaru complains. "Come on you lazy-ass." I say wiping the tears away so he doesn't see.

We run back to the village. The village we know like the back of our hand. In my mind I run through the quickest way to Lady Tsunade's office. Through the main gate, down the back road that links up with the hotel, to the left of the Akimichi household, yes, that's it. "Hang on Kotetsu, we're nearly there." I hear his breathing slow and become shallower every second. I keep running, past the hotel, up to the Akimichi's household. Choji runs out in front of me and Shikamaru quickly runs up and pushes him out of the way. I run up the stairs and kick the door down. "Tsunade!" I yell, panting to get my breath back. She looks up from her meeting with the Kazekage. "Help! Quick!" I run over to her desk and carefully lay Kotetsu down on it. "My apologies Kazekage, this is something I must attend to." She gets up and bows to the Kazekage as he leaves. "Shikamaru! Go to Asuma; tell him Kotetsu is in my hands now."

I carefully place her chair cushion under Kotetsu's head. "This will hurt a little." I take Kotetsu's hand in mine and watch as Tsunade heals him. The gash slowly closes up as the chakra flow pulls the skin back together. "That should do it." She wraps some bandages around his chest before calling for the guards. "Take mister Hagane down to his room, carefully might I add, and make sure no-one other than mister Kamizuki…" She turns to me, "Izumo, I know I don't have to ask you to do this, you two are best friends…" She trailed off. I swiftly stand up and punch the table, "I will do anything it takes to make him better again, anything." I look over at the guards as they carry him out, "Even if I had to give him my life I would." Tsunade rests a hand on my shoulder, "Kotetsu is lucky to have a best friend like you."


	2. Rest

I follow the guards down to our room, making sure they don't hurt Kotetsu. One of them fumbles around at the door and finally gets it open. "Izumo!" Asuma-sensei appears at the end of the corridor, "How is he doing?" He asks, his feet not making the slightest noise as he walks towards me. "Could be better." I answer as the guards walk out of the room. I go to walk in and feel a hand pull me back. "He could be worse though Izumo." Asuma-sensei gruffs before walking off. I watch as he walks off into the night. I walk into the room that Kotetsu and I have shared for years. Tsunade granted it to us when we were kicked out of home for being so annoying. Kotetsu lies still on the mat and lets out a painful groan. "Shhh Kotetsu, I'm here buddy, I'll look after you." I sit down beside him. "Izumo? You still alive?" He whispers, I can hear the pain in his voice. "Yeah, it's me, I'm fine, don't you worry." I pull the covers up over him to keep him warm. He groans in pain again. "Just try and get some rest." I lie down next to him and close my eyes. The sound of his uneasy breathing making me weary of just how close he was to death. Just a few minutes later had I arrived and he wouldn't have made it.

Morning breaks and I'm still awake. Kotetsu's uneasy breathing and occasional coughing up blood making me to worried to sleep. The door slides open and Tsunade walks in. "Long night Izumo?" I nod. It must be blatantly obvious I didn't sleep. I look in the mirror. I'm a mess. "Maybe you should get some rest…" I look at her, "I will look after Kotetsu, just try and get some sleep." I get up and walk into the other room. If I don't obey Tsunade who knows what will happen.


	3. Hungry

Hey, sorry it's been so long. I have been having a lot of computer trouble lately (turns out three of the capacitors in my old computer had overloaded and started leaking onto the motherboard =$) but now I have a new computer so all is well. Enjoy.

--

"Izumo! Nice transformation jutsu." The bell rings as I change back. "Well done. You'll be a fine ninja." I look over at the door. The fluff covered head of my best friend appears around the ede of the door. "Izumo!"  
"Kotetsu!" We hug in a manly 8 year old embrace. "You wanna go get some ramen?" His hair bounces as we walk. "Sure do." We run towards the ramen stall...

"Izumo!" Kotetsu's pain-filled voice echoes. "You hungry?" I get up to see him up and walking though clearly in pain. "You shouldn't be up Kotetsu. You need rest."  
"I'm done resting. I need to be outside, training, so next time I can kill that bastard good." I can't help but laugh, "Kill that bastard good?" He laughs but his laughter is ended by the surging pain cauing him to tightly grip his stomach. "Kotetsu, you need rest. At least untill tomorrow."  
"But Izumo I can't. I have to be doing things. I can't just lay around aiting to get better. I need to be outside, training, strengthening myself and my jutsu's." I look at my best friend. His eyes beg me to take him somewhere and I just can't say no. "Fine. How about some food?"  
"A bowl of sweet pea soup sounds great."  
"Come on then."

"Kotetsu! They let you out already?" Asuma asks as he sits down next to us. "Izumo's a push over but still, I'd rather be training." He glares at me. "Kotetsu, no, you're not going out to train."  
"Izumo is right. You need to let your body heal first." Kotetsu doesn't reply. "Come on, let's head back before Lady Hokage realizes your gone."  
"Bye Asuma-sensei."  
"Get well soon Kotetsu." Asuma starts at his ramen.


	4. Change

"Kotetsu! There you are," Lady Hokage appears in front of us. "Izumo, you should know he's not well enough to go out. His body is too weak."  
"Lady Hokage, if I might get a word in," Her mouth gapes in shock, "Izumo only followed me because he knew I wasn't completely healed. He even dragged me away from a, most likely endless, conversation with Asuma-sensei. It's not his fault Lady Hokage, it's mine." No words escape her lips. Kotetsu grabs my hand and drags me past her and down to our room. "Kotetsu, you didn't have to do that. I would've taken the blame. It's not like she would've" Forcefully and surprisingly he places his rough, dry lips on mine. Pulling himself away from me he utters, "Shut up you sexy ninja you." He tugs on my shorts. "Kotetsu, y-y-y-y-you k-k-k-k..." Stuttering I can't find my words. "Kotetsu! Izumo!" Lady Hokage calls causing Kotetsu to let go of my pants. With a bang she bursts through the door. "Don't stand up for him Kotetsu, he did wrong by you which is why I am separating you two until further notice." Kotetsu collapses in tears. I wrap my arms around him in an attempt to comfort him. "At least let us spend the rest of today together." He cries. I look up at her as she nods. He hugs me tightly and sensing something Lady Hokage leaves. "What a cow, she can't just separate us like that! We've been stuck to each other like Siamese twins since we were four." He sobs, getting his tears all over my cleanly washed jacket. "Hey, it'll be ok Kotetsu, I know it." He looks up at me, his eyes sparkling, "For sure you know?" I respond with a calm nod. A smile appears on his tear covered face. So adorable. Wait just a minute. Did I just think of my best friend as adorable? What has happened to me? "Hey Izumo, will you do something for me?"  
"Sure, what?"  
"Make love to me." I feel myself going light headed, what did he just ask? "Um, sure." He smiles, throwing me back on the photon. What have I become?


End file.
